Elle savait
by Kaleimaya
Summary: Elle savait.. comme tout les soirs... Elle chassait les hommes, il chassait les femmes, et pourtant, lui, était spécial. Voilà mini-one shot lukaXgakupo


En ouvrant les yeux, elle ne fut pas surprise du silence pesant qui régnait dans la pièce.

Mécaniquement, elle allongea tout de même le bras pour se prouver qu'elle avait eût tort.

Il n'était pas là.

Non.

Les draps étant froids, il devait être parti depuis longtemps déjà.

Mais elle le savait.

Elle savait qu'elle ne représentait rien à ses yeux, qu'elle n'était qu'un passe-temps comme un autre. Elle savait qu'il avait l'habitude de faire ça, que ce n'était qu'un **jeu** pour contenter ses pulsions dominatrices.

Elle le savait.

Il lui avait dit.

Mais elle l'avait tout de même suivi.

Oui.

Ce soir là, elle se fichait bien de n'être qu'un coup parmi tant d'autres.

Elle se sentait désirait, et ça lui plaisait.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il lui avait plu chez lui.

Ses longs cheveux d'une couleur si particulière ?

Son sourire sur commande ?

Ses yeux doux et remplis de remords ?

Elle ne savait pas ce qui lui avait plu, mais elle savait ce qui plaisait aux autres.

Son corps.

Oui, il était beau.

Il était même vraiment magnifique.

Mais il avait autre chose.

Comment l'avait-il enivrée la première fois ?

Par sa voix si chaleureuse, si belle, résonnant dans sa tête ?

Ou par une danse peut être...

Elle ne savait plus comment cela était arrivé la première fois.

Elle ne savait même plus combien de fois cela était arrivé.

Il lui ressemblait tant.

Elle le savait.

Elle avait l'habitude de se rendre seule dans ce genre de club.

C'était un **jeu**.

Elle repérait rapidement ses proies. _En principe..._

Personne ne lui résistait. _En principe..._

A par lui..

Ils jouaient au même petit jeu.

Chaque soir.

Trouver une proie.

User de passes pour la séduire, quelques mots doux, une petite danse, des jambes croisées.

Puis l'emmener, et profiter pleinement de ce que la nature peut offrir.

Oui.

C'était bien son habitude.

Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'elle le rencontre_ lui_.

L'aimait-elle ?

Peut-être.

Tout ce qu'elle savait c'était qu'elle se retrouvait irrémédiablement attirée par lui.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Elle se leva.

De douloureuse courbatures lui parcourait les membres.

Oui, il était _sauvage_.

Mais elle aimait ça.

Elle ne savait plus comment c'était arrivé la première fois.

Non.

Mais elle savait qu'à partir de ce moment, elle avait changé.

Elle se rendait toujours dans des clubs chaque soirs.

Mais elle se renfermait.

Peut importe les avances qu'elle recevait.

Elle l'attendait, _lui_.

Bien sur, parfois elle craquait.

Elle prenait alors ce qu'elle trouvait de mieux.

Ce qui _lui_ ressemblait le plus.

**.**

Elle rit à cette pensée.

**.**

Avant ça, elle n'aurait jamais approché un mec aux cheveux longs.

Elle ne pensait rien de mal d'eux.

Non.

Tout dépendait simplement de ses préférences.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Parfois il ne venait pas.

Il avait sûrement d'autres zones d'actions.

Mais parfois, il venait.

C'était ces soirs là qu'elle redoutait le plus.

_...Loin des yeux, loin du cœur._

A partir du moment où elle l'apercevait, elle ne pouvait plus le lâcher des yeux.

Alors elle le regardait.

Elle le regardait s'amuser avec des _«filles-papillons», _ces demoiselles si belles, brillants de leurs grandes ailes colorées.

Trop coloré pour elle.

Souvent, il repartait avec l'une d'elle.

Parfois deux.

Mais parfois aussi, il les laissaient.

_Tic_

_tac_

_tic_

_tac_

Alors il s'approchait d'elle.

Son regard, si froid, la transperçait.

Et elle se tournait, noyant ses pensées dans son verre. Elle ne voulait pas lui appartenir.

Enfin si...

Mais elle ne voulait pas qu'il le sache.

Sa fierté la perdrait sûrement.

Alors même si c'était _lui_. Même si elle le désirait du plus profond de son âme.

Elle se montrait arrogante.

Peut être cela lui plaisait-il ?

Mais dès qu'un simple salut de politesse franchissait ces lèvres, elle savait que le piège était refermé.

Elle savait ce qui se passerait par la suite.

Et elle était heureuse.

Alors après un verre.

Deux.

Trois.

Quatre.

Ensuite elle ne comptait plus, l'alcool embrouillant son esprit et ses gestes.

Après tout cela, il l'emmenait.

Sa voiture, rouge, ne lui plaisait pas.

Non.

Elle la détestait.

Une couleur criarde, une couleur lumineuse, voilà ce qui attire les papillons.

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander combien de femmes étaient passées sur cette banquette arrière, sur ce capot, ou là où le feu de l'action peut emmener.

Et combien de plus à chaque fois ?

Oui, elle haïssait cette voiture autant qu'elle désirait son propriétaire.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ils allaient toujours chez elle.

Elle ne savait rien de lui.

Pas même son numéro.

Elle connaissait son nom, elle le criait à chaque fois.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Le bruit que provoque une simple pilule blanche se décomposant dans l'eau est horrible non ?

Elle avait sûrement trop bu, comme toujours.

Sa peau frémissait au contact de l'air.

Oui. Elle était nue. Mais c'était son appart, et personne ne pouvait la voir. Et quand bien même, le voyeurisme ne lui faisait pas peur.

Elle ne pouvait rien enfiler, elle ne voulait sentir qu'une seule chose contre sa peau et cette chose n'était plus là.

Cette journée serait sans doute banale.

Mais un bruit de clé dans une serrure, le clic de la poignée abaissée, et le courant d'air se propageant dans les pièces, ça elle ne l'oublierait jamais.

Sous la surprise elle lâcha son verre.

Il se brisa sur le carrelage blanc de la cuisine, mais elle n'y fit pas attention.

Elle l'avait oublié.

Tout ce qui comptait désormais c'était _cette_ personne.

La personne qui venait de franchir _cette_ porte.

Alors elle courut.

Parce que c'était tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire en cet instant.

Elle voulait se prouver qu'elle avait eût tort, que ce n'était que le vent.

Mais...

Non.

_Tic.._

_Tac.._

_Tic.._

_Tac.._

_Il_ était là.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Les cheveux un peu emmêlaient – sûrement à cause du vent - , le regard curieux, et un fin sourire sur les lèvres.

La seule chose dont elle se souvint, ce fut la déception qu'elle ressentit à ces mots.

_«J'ai oublier quelque chose»_

Elle se sentit idiote, d'avoir put penser ne serait-ce qu'une seconde qu'il était revenu pour elle.

Puis elle cligna des yeux.

L'instant d'après,

une main se posa sur sa joue,

des lèvres effleurèrent les siennes,

et des yeux, si doux, lui firent perdre la raison.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Et elle était heureuse.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Elle était heureuse car pour la première fois _il_ était là, et qu'il ne partait pas.

Alors elle savait que tout recommencerait, mais elle se laissa faire une nouvelle fois.

Parce que c'était _lui_.

Parce qu'il avait capturé son cœur.


End file.
